1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fibrous absorbent articles, such as tampons and other catamenial devices, intended for absorption of body fluids. Such fibrous articles include one or more malodor counteractant materials for the purpose of absorption, suppression, neutralization, and/or elimination of menstrual malodors. The one or more malodor counteractant materials may be naturally sourced and may be in liquid form for ease and uniformity of application.
Fibrous absorbent articles have been known for some time. They incorporate a plurality of fibers arranged in a structure to absorb and retain body fluids. In connection with the present invention, the body fluid of particular concern is menstrual fluid that may generate unpleasant odors.
A variety of proposals have been made in the past as a way to counteract menstrual odors. Such proposals include the use of perfumes to mask the odors that emanate from the absorbent article. Other proposals include the use of substances to suppress or remove odoriferous compounds that may be generated in the presence of menstrual fluids and the like. These odoriferous compounds may be suppressed by a number of mechanisms including forming a non-odoriferous compound by chemical reaction or by absorption of the odoriferous compounds into a solid or liquid. For an absorbent to be effective in deodorizing, especially for odors from body fluids that are characterized as having very low olfactory thresholds, it is essential that the sorbent be capable of removing, in its environment, virtually all the odoriferous compounds regardless of the concentration thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide a full background for the present invention reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,257; 4,795,482; 4,826,497; and 5,364,380; also Registration HI579.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,257 is directed to a vulva deodorant system comprising a tampon for insertion into the vagina and a device for retaining a deodorant. The device includes a deodorant in the form of a perfume, powder or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,482 is directed to a process for eliminating odors and compositions for use therein. The method involves reducing the odors below olfactory detection by contact of the odor producing species with a synthetic crystalline siliceous molecular sieve material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,497 provides fibrous absorption articles having enhanced deodorizing properties by having disposed therein an effective amount of crystalline siliceous molecular sieve having pore diameters of at least about 5.5 Angstroms and a relatively low capacity for adsorbed water. In addition, this patent provides for the inclusion of zeolite particles having a size of less than about 20 micrometers in the deodorizing sieve. The particles are positioned between the exterior surface of the fluid permeable cover of the absorbent article and a baffle provided within the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,380 provides an absorbent article having a first surface facing the body of a user and a second surface aligned approximately opposite to the first surface. There is also provided a liquid-impermeable baffle and a fluid-permeable cover positioned adjacent to the respective surfaces. In addition, a deodorizing mixture is positioned in the article to remain dry for a substantial period of time. The mixture is an anhydrous, non-buffer blend of at least basic and pH neutral odor adsorbing particles.
Registration HI579 provides zeolites having “intermediate” SiO2/Al2O3 ratios used in catamenials, diapers and the like to control odors. Such intermediate ratios are described as typically in the range from about 2 to about 10.
It may be the case that when applied appropriately there are particular benefits and advantages to the several inventions described in the aforesaid patents. However, it will be apparent that the present invention provides a key advantage not found in prior art. What has been discovered and recognized is that the one or more malodor counteractant materials of the present invention have the capacity to absorb odiferous organic molecules and, in addition, lower vapor pressure, which in turn, has the property of controlling and suppressing odor. Consequently, a very effective and efficacious fibrous absorbent article, for example, a tampon, can be fabricated in such a way as to capitalize on the one or more malodor counteractant material's capability of absorbing odiferous organic molecules associated with menstrual fluids to lower the vapor pressure and therefore lower the threshold of the odiferous materials. This is achieved even in the presence of water that may be present in such fluids.